<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a commission, perhaps? by chiefy2k16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645104">a commission, perhaps?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16'>chiefy2k16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Artists, F/M, anxiousartist, stressedartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an anxious young artist meets a wealthy client in berlin . he commissions her for a few projects as he loves her pieces she's created before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a commission, perhaps?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he wanders around her studio space curious about the ongoing projects he can see about the place but he doesn't ask as he knows that she's busy right now talking to her assistant and her two apprentices right now.</p><p> </p><p>the elder apprentice has been working with her for two years and had been under the tutelage of another artist before that artist had retired. his name is Michael.</p><p> </p><p>the younger apprentice he was only working for her for the last six months as the artist needed extra help as the elder apprentice had been branching out with his own artworks, she approved knowing he was ready to finally take on the trials and tribulations of the art world. her second apprentice was called senny.</p><p> </p><p>he watches her animatedly gesture to her two apprentices as the assistant (jenny) types away at a tablet in her hands walking over to a table with some artworks covered in bubble wrap double checking the stickers on the backs of the wrappings and checking them off the list on her tablet.</p><p> </p><p>the assistant frowns as she reads the last label calling over the younger of the two apprentices for help, he was the one who labelled the pieces after all.</p><p> </p><p>he nods and squints at the label before he says something to her quietly as her eyes light up in recognition and she taps away at the tablet once more.</p><p> </p><p>it seems they're ready for shipping from what he can tell.</p><p> </p><p>the older apprentice scurries out front for a quick smoke as the artist hails him over.</p><p> </p><p>he strides over to her and accepts her offer of a hot beverage he chooses a piping hot mug of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>she sits on the table and he joins her ,their thighs brushing together as they watch the assistant and elder apprentice squabble over a artwork.</p><p> </p><p>the artist sighs quietly as the wealthy client hums in contentment the warmth from his coffee mug warming his hands up quickly. it is extremely cold outside the studio.</p><p> </p><p>there's raised voices and then the assistant storms out of the studio.</p><p> </p><p>the wealthy client raises his eyebrows at the artist and she just shakes her head in response.</p><p> </p><p>"are they always like that ?" he asks with concern. he's wondering if his commissioned piece is gonna be safe around those two.</p><p> </p><p>"well yes but.... it can't be helped. it's not this bad usually. they're just stressed out from the rush to send off my works through the courier service that's all" she explains with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>she'd gotten a surge in business due to the contacts she'd made over in berlin last month.</p><p> </p><p>the wealthy client finishes his coffee and places the empty mug on the table beside him.</p><p> </p><p>he asks" if the piece he first commissioned her to create is something she will be working on today ?"</p><p> </p><p>she nods still sipping her hot chocolate savouring the taste of her hot beverage.</p><p> </p><p>she won't be getting another for a while as she'll probably have to keep Michael and jenny away from each other all day while still managing to work on several projects throughout the day and night, she internally sighs realizing she'll have to order takeout again tonight knowing she won't have time to make a proper meal for herself.</p><p> </p><p>he smiles happy in the knowledge that he will soon get to see it.</p><p> </p><p>he actually has another idea for a new commission and he's wondering how he's going to bring it up in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>he wonders if it would seem rude, she hasn't even finished this one yet and he wants another?!</p><p> </p><p>he could only imagine the choice words she would growl out at him in annoyance at such an inconvenience.</p><p> </p><p>so he decides to work up to asking her.</p><p> </p><p>"have you gotten many commissions from that art event in Berlin, then?" he asks with a grin taking a sip of his coffee as his eyes sparkle with interest.</p><p> </p><p>"I got a few , thankfully not too many. I'm actually advertising for more commissions later on today on my website" she answers back with a happy smile he smiles back at her, not sure why but he feels a little giddy when she smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>he licks his lips choosing his next words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"would it be really rude of me if I commissioned a new work from you? I'm not gonna piss you off by doing that am I ? he asks with a tentative smile.</p><p> </p><p>she raises an eyebrow in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"you ….erhh haven't gotten the one I'm working on yet and you want another, am I hearing you right ?"</p><p> </p><p>he nods quickly worried he's gone too far.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it but I'll warn you now....it won't be complete until three months from now. that won't be a problem , right ?"</p><p> </p><p>his eyes light up in response to her not turning down his polite request for a new commission and he grins widely at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll gladly wait"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>